Ram muss erledigt werden
by LadyVampire
Summary: Ram lässt Ebony in dem Glauben das Jay und Amber ein Verhältnis miteinander gehabt hätten. Sie kommt damit nicht klar und will raus aus der Stadt ein neues Leben beginnen. Doch zuvor muss sie noch eine letzte Rechnung erledigen und schnappt sich das Me
1. Kapitel1

Ram musste erledigt werden!!!  
  
Kaptel 1: Ebony hatte noch eine letzte Rechnung begleichen .1.  
  
Die Technos waren nun schon einige Zeit in der Stadt. Es hatte viele Veränderungen gegeben gute wie schlechte. Es gab wieder Strom und fließend Wasser. Krankenhäuser wurden eingerichtet und Schulen sollten schon bald folgen. Salene hatte die Wahl zur neuen Anführerin der Stadt gewonnen.  
  
Ebony saß in ihrem Zimmer und packte ihre Sache. Sie konnte und wollte nicht länger im Hotel wohnen bleiben. Der Schmerz saß zu tief, für sie war es zu Ende. Es konnte nicht länger zwischen ihr und Jay so weiter gehen. "Amber," flüsterte sie immer wieder vor sich hin. Ebony konnte es nicht fassen was Ram ihr gezeigt hatte. War das Wirklichkeit, was sie gesehen hatte oder alles nur Einbildung, aber warum sollte Ram sie anlügen, er hatte doch gar keinen Grund dazu. Sie war jetzt mit Ram verheiratet, aber das brachte sie nicht davon ab das Hotel zu verlassen. Es durfte aber keiner etwas davon mitbekommen. Ebony wollte endlich ihr Ruhe haben, aber bevor sie ein neues Leben anfangen konnte hatte sie noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür, schnell ließ Ebony ihre Tasche verschwinden. Es war Java, sie teilte Ebony mit das Ram sie sehen möchte. Ebony nickte und schickte sie wieder raus. Es war schon tief in der Nacht als Ebony von Ram zurück in ihrem Zimmer war. Ram konnte nie genug kriegen von ihren Massagen , aber dafür musste er sich in Zukunft jemand anderes suchen. Sie schlich sich aus dem Hotel, die anderen schliefen schon alle und auf der Straße war auch niemand zu entdecken. Ebony bewegte sich zielstrebig zur Stadtgrenze. Sie schaute sich immer wieder nervous um.  
  
"Wo will sie denn hin?" fragte Lex Jay, der aber auch keine Antwort darauf wusste. Jay hatte bemerkt wie Ebony aus dem Hotel verschwunden war. Er informierte sofort Lex und die beiden wollte ihr folgen. "Sie hat irgendwas vor", fügte Lex noch hinzu. "Oder sie hat einfach die Schnauze voll von Ram", warf Jay ein. Lex guckte ziemlich unglaubwürdig und folgte Ebony weiter.  
  
Die Straßen waren verlassen, ab und zu raschelte es in einer Ecke. Inzwischen hatte Ebony den Waldrand erreicht. Die Sonne ging schon langsam wieder auf. Sichtlich erschöpft und müde setzte sie sich unter einen Baum. Lex und Jay versteckten sich hinter einem alten Laster und warteten ab. "Will sie die Stadt verlassen", fragte Jay. Aber Lex wusste auch nicht mehr als Jay selbst. Ebony zog aus ihrer Tasche etwas zu trinken und ein ziemlich kaputtes Foto. Bei dem Anblick auf das Bild traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Noch nie hatte man Ebony so traurig gesehen. Sonst war sie immer die Unberechenbare, die Starke und etwas Vorlaute Ebony gewesen und nun saß sie da, traurig, allein und schon fast etwas ängstlich. Jay konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und wollte zu ihr hingehen, sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, doch Lex hielt ihn zurück.  
  
Ebony war fest entschlossen es endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Sie wollte ein neues Leben beginnen weit weg von all den anderen. Doch bevor sie das machen konnte hatte sie noch eine letzte Rechnung zu begleichen. Nur an den Gedanken daran kroch in ihr die Wut hoch. "Amber, du wirst noch bereuen mir das angetan zu haben", flüsterte Ebony vor sich hin. Noch ein letztes mal blickte sie auf das Foto, danach zerriß sie es in zwei Hälften. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging schnellen schrittes in den Wald. Noch immer hockten Die beiden Männer hinter dem Laster. "Sollen wir ihr Folgen", wollte Lex wissen, doch Jay war Ebony schon hinter her geschlichen.  
  
Lex nahm die zwei zerrißenden Hälften in die Hand. Er schaute es sich an und musste schmunzeln. Er konnte nicht so recht glauben was er da sah. 


	2. Kapitel2

Ram musste erledigt werden!!!  
  
Kaptel 2: Ebony hatte noch eine letzte Rechnung zu begleichen .2.  
  
"Da scheint jemand ganz schön wütend auf dich zu sein", kicherte Lex. Jay schaute sich nun auch das Foto an. Darauf war er mit Ebony zu sehen, beide sahen sehr glücklich aus. Jay wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. "Ebony sah ziemlich sauer aus, da ist irgend etwas faul. Sie hat was vor, aber was bloß??? Was will sie im Wald??? Ich muss ihr folgen", sagte Jay. Lex hatte sich wieder gefangen und schlich mit Jay Ebony weiter hinterher. Lex ließ aber nicht locker und wollte alles wissen von ihm und Ebony. So erzählte Jay die ganze Geschichte.  
  
Plötzlich blieb Ebony wie angewurzelt stehen.. In Ebony kroch die Wut hoch, da stand sie ihre Erzfeindin. "Also was gibt es? Warum wolltest du mich alleine sehen?" wollte die Frau wissen. Lex und Jay versteckten sich hinter Bäumen und beobachteten die beiden Frauen. Ebony begann zu erklären warum sie Amber sprechen wollte. (Amber war inzwischen wieder bei den Ökos um sich um ihr Kind zu kümmern.) "Ich weiß ja das du mich nicht sonderlich leiden kannst, Amber", begann Ebony die langsam auf Amber zuging. "Aber diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen. Du hast bis jetzt immer alles bekommen", Amber unterbrach Ebony. "Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest Ebony? Was soll das ganze Theater hier überhaupt?"  
  
"Ich rede hier von mit, dir und Jay", antwortete sie. Ihre Stimme bebte leicht. Als Lex das hörte musste er grinsen und sagte dann zu Jay: "Hey du bist ja richtig umworben!" Aber Jay reagierte da nicht drauf er beobachtete immer noch Ebony und Amber. Amber verstand aber immer noch nicht, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Jay schlich sich jetzt leise näher. Lex folgte ihm. "Du brauchst hier nicht auf dumm schalten, ich weiß alles was zwischen dir und Jay passiert ist", schrie Ebony wütend. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen . "War ja klar. Genauso wie bei Bray. Du musstest immer alles haben was mir Freude bereitet hat, was ich liebte. Du konntest es nicht ertragen mich mal glücklich zu erleben, deshalb musstest du Jay auch verführen. Du wolltest uns auseinander bringen damit du ihn dann für dich hast. Gratuliere das ist dir Prima geglückt." Amber musste leicht schmunzeln als sie das hörte, dies verärgerte Ebony aber noch mehr. Nun aber wollte Amber alles klar stellen: "Wer erzählt dir denn so etwas? Ich habe nie etwas mit Jay gehabt. Wir waren nur gut befreundet. Zudem liebe ich nur einen und das ist und wird immer Bray bleiben. Für so etwas hast du mich also hier her bestellt?"  
  
Doch Ebony hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Sie stand jetzt ihrer Feindin direkt gegenüber. Mit einem schnellen Griff holte sie ein Messer zum Vorschein. Amber wich zurück, doch da war es schon zu spät. Aus ihrem Bauch floß Blut. Ebony hatte sie direkt erwischt. Amber sackte zusammen und schrie auf. Jay hatte sich gefangen und stürmte auf Ebony zu die zu Boden fiel. Lex kümmerte sich um Amber. Ebony war verdutzt schnappte sich aber wieder das Messer und wollte auf Amber los gehen. Ihre Augen waren mit so viel Haß erfüllt, Tränen rollten an ihren Wangen herunter. Jay nahm Ebony das Messer weg und hielt sie fest. Sie probierte sich zu wehren und trommelte auf seine Brust ein. Sie weinte und brach schließlich zusammen und blieb reglos am Boden liegen.  
  
Die Vier hatten sehr viel Lärm gemacht. Der Tribe von Amber kam zum Vorschein . Sie konnten nicht glauben was sie da sahen. Jay ging auf sie zu und erklärte ihnen alles. Amber warf auch ein das die Wunde schlimmer aussieht als sie sei. Alle beruhigten sich langsam, Ebony lag immer noch reglos in Jays Armen. Amber verlangte das Lex und Jay Ebony in die Mall bringen sollten, damit sie sich da ausruhen kann. Jay sollte ihr dann alles erklären. Zuerst war keiner so Recht von Ambers Vorschlag begeisert, schließlich willigten die beiden dann doch ein und machten sie auf den Rückweg.  
  
In der Mall angekommen berichtete Lex was vorgefallen war. Jay bat Salene sich um Ebony zu kümmern bis er wieder zurück sei. Am Anfang war sie davon gar nicht begeisert, aber Jay versprach sie zu beeilen. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Hotel unterwegs begegnete er sehr vielen Technos. Die Anscheinend nach Ebony suchten.  
  
"Herein", murrte eine sehr schlecht gelaunte Stimme. Jay trat herein und begrüßte Ram. "Was willst du denn?" wurde Jay von Ram gefragt der daraufhin antwortete: "Was hast du Ebony erzählt?" "Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!" wehrte sich Ram. Zudem fügte er noch hinzu. "Hast du etwa was mit ihrem verschwinden zu tun?" Jay wurde jetzt wütend und schrie Ram an. "Egal was du ihr erzählt hast, du wirst dafür büßen, ich werde bald wieder da sein und dan wirst du dir wünschen mich nie gekannt zu haben." Jay rauschte davon und Ram schaute verblüfft hinter her. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Ved der das ganze mit angehört hatte fragte Ram ob er Jay nicht überwachen lassen wollte, falls er seine Drohung war werden lässt. Ram war sich aber ziemlich sicher das Jay sich schon wieder beruhigen würde, schließlich hätte jeder mal einen schlechten Tag. 


	3. Kapitel3

Ram musste erledigt werden!!!  
  
Kapitel 3: Der große Plan!  
  
Ebony drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen. Salene nahm einen feuchten Lappen und wischte sie ihr weg. Jay betrat das Zimmer, er berichtete Salene was er bei Ram wollte. Nun konnte auch Jay sich nicht mehr im Hotel blicken lassen genau wie Siva. Innerlich war Salene stolz auf Jay das er einen so großen Schritt gemacht hatte, aber sie merkte das er nicht wirklich einverstanden damit war.  
  
Die Mall-Rats waren in der Küche versammelt, als Ebony auftauchte. Alle schauten sie an, Ebony war das sichtlich unangenehm. Jay ging auf sie zu und wollte ihr erklären, das Ram sie angelogen hatte. Doch bevor er dazu kam, entschuldigte sie sich bei allen und ging davon. Jay folgte ihr, anscheinend wollte sie alleine sein, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht zulassen, er musste ihr alles erklären. "Warte mal", rief er Ebony hinter her. Sie blieb stehen drehte sich aber nicht um, sie wollte nicht das Jay ihre Tränen sah. "Was gibt es denn noch, ich habe dich und die anderen alle enttäuscht also laß mich bitte gehen!" antwortete sie auf seine frage. Jay stand nun genau hinter ihr er legte behutsam seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, nur ich muss dir was erklären, Ram hat dich belogen, ich hatte nie ein Verhältnis mit Amber." Ebony drehte sich bei diesen Worten um, schaute aber immer noch auf den Boden.  
  
Ebony stotterte: "Du hast nicht...." weiter kam sie nicht, Jay hob ihr Kinn langsam hoch, beide schauten sich tief in die Augen. Und nun endlich lange hatte sie darauf gehofft jeden Tag darauf gewartet. Sie küssten sich. Ws war ein langer und inniger ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Kuss. "Glaubst du mir nun", fragte Jay Ebony. Sie fiel ihm glücklich in die Arme. Ebony hielt ihn so fest wie sie konnte in den Armen, die Tränen rollten an ihren Wangen herunter. Sie war froh erleichtert und zugleich etwas traurig, warum hatte sie ihn nicht schon vorher um Erklärung gebeten? "Es tut mir alles so leid ich .....", Jay unterbrach sie. "Du musst mir nichts erklären, ich weiß das Ram ein Lügner ist. Hauptsache ist das du mir glaubst und mich nie wieder alleine lässt." "Ram wird dafür büßen", schoß es Ebony durch den Kopf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ebony alleine im Bett auf. Sie zog sie rasch an und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche. Unterwegs traf sie Mouse, die ihr sagte das dir großen alle in der Küche sitzen und laut diskutieren. Ebony machte sich Gedanken worüber. Wollten die Mall-Rats sie raus schmeißen? Verstehen könnte sie es ja nach der Aktion mit Amber. Zum Glück war es aber nicht so. In der Küche erfuhr sie das alle sich einig waren Ram musste erledigt werden. Viele Menschen waren schon richtig süchtig nach dem Reality Space. Es fanden Kämpfe zwischen roten und blauen Spielern statt. Überfälle und Verletzungen gab es. Angst und Schrecken herrschte auf den Straßen. Dee schaffte das nicht mehr alleine, vor allem weil sie nicht stark genug war und Lex konnte ihr auch nicht immer Helfen. Ebony wollte die beiden unterstützen, aber das fanden die anderen keine gute Idee. "Ram lässt dich überall suchen, du bist draußen in Gefahr und irgendwann werden sie auch hier nach dir suchen", erklärte ihr Salene.  
  
"Aber kannst du da nicht hingehen und Ram sagen das Ebony nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will, so wie bei mir", fragte Siva Salene. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte mischte sich Jay ein. Es wäre zu gefährlich, weil sie dann wüßten das wir Ebony hier haben, dann würden die anderen auch in Gefahr sein. Zudem fügte Ebony noch hinzu das sie selber es war, die Ram gesagt hätte das er Siva vergessen sollte und sie glaube kaum das Java damit bei Ram durchkommen würde.  
  
Lex hatte genug er wollte gerade wieder die Küche verlassen als im ein genialer Einfall kam. "Ram soll doch erledigt werden, dass ist nicht so einfach. Keiner von uns kommt nah genug an ich heran. Salene wird dort auch von zwei Wachen beobachtet. Aber wenn Ebony zurück geht dann könnte sie ihn erledigen, er hat doch genug vertrauen in sie." Dieser Vorschlag gefiel Jay gar nicht. "Es würde zu gefährlich werden", warf er ein und fügte noch hinzu. "Es ist fraglich ob er immer noch so viel vertrauen in sie hat, Ebony ist schon zwei Tage spurlos verschwunden wer weiß was er machen würde wenn sie da wieder hereinspaziert und sagt `Hallo Ram da bin ich wieder` er würde es ihr nicht abkaufen". Ebony war an Lex Idee aber interessiert. "Ein Versuch ist es wert. Ich darf mich bloß nicht mit euch erwischen lassen, weil dann klar ist das ich mit euch unter einer decke stecke." sagte Ebony. Die anderen wussten keine bessere Möglichkeit und willigten zu Lex Vorschlag ein. Der sich jetzt ein bißchen überheblich fühlte der ja die goldene Idee hatte.  
  
"Komm mal wieder von deinem hohen Roß runter Lex, schließlich bist du immer noch nur ein HILFSCHERIFF", versetzte Dee Lex einen Dampfer. Patch wollte wissen wie die anderen sich gedacht hätten Ram auszuschalten. So richtig wusste das aber auch keiner. Salene sagte aber das sie nicht vorhätten ihn umzubringen, so niedrig wären sie nicht gesunken. "Es muss auch lautlos geschehen, sonst kommen mir die Wachen zu schnell auf die Schliche" sagte Ebony. "Man müsse Ram bewußtlos machen und ihn dann aus dem Hotel weg schaffen, dann wären die da alle ziemlich überfordert." redete Jay mit Salene. "Patch du kennst dich doch mit Medizin aus, vielleicht könntest du ein Serum herstellen was ihn erst mal außer Kraft setzt", fragte Dee Patch. Der antwortete, dass er das hinkriegen könnte, aber dafür noch ein paar Zutaten bräuche. Lex erklärte sich bereit diese Zutaten für ihn zu holen, da er viele Kontakte hätte.  
  
Alle machten sich an die Vorbereitungen sie beschlossen in drei Tagen Ram zu vernichten. Ebony entschied sich wieder ins Hotel zurück zu kehren, damit sie die Lage checken kann. "In der Nacht zum dritten Tag warte ich am Hintereingang vom Hotel, da wartet ihr dann", sagte Ebony zu Jay. Dieser nickte und küsste sie. "Sei aber bitte vorsichtig, wenn dir was passiert kann ich mir das nicht verzeihen". rief Jay ihr noch zum Abschied hinterher. Damit Verschwand sie auch schon hinter der nächsten Ecke. 


End file.
